Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to field of display technique, particularly to an organic electroluminescent display device, a method for producing the same and a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, an organic electroluminescent display (OLED) device has been widely used in a display apparatus due to its characteristics of quick response, wide color gamut, ultrathin structure, and the capability of becoming flexible and the like as compared to a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
The OLED device generally comprises a thin film transistor array substrate and an organic electroluminescent structure. In the OLED device, a thin film transistor generally includes a gate electrode, an active layer, a source electrode and a drain electrode. The organic electroluminescent structure generally includes an anode, a luminescent layer and a cathode. Specifically, a bottom-emission-type OLED device as shown in FIG. 1 mainly comprises a substrate 1, and a gate electrode 2, a gate insulating layer 3, an active layer 4, a etch stop layer 5, a source electrode 6, a drain electrode 7, an insulating layer 8, a color filter 9, an anode 10, a pixel defining layer 11, a luminescent layer 12 and a cathode 13 which are sequentially disposed on the substrate 1.
When producing the OLED device of the above structure, components formed by a pattern process using a mask comprise at least the gate electrode, the active layer, the etch stop layer, the source electrode, the drain electrode, the insulating layer, the color filter, the anode and the pixel defining layer. Since the color filter is generally composed of monochromatic filters formed by alternatively arranging three primary colors (red, green, blue), it is necessary to use three masks to perform patterning operation respectively when producing the color filter.
In overview, when manufacturing the conventional OLED device, it is necessary to use a plurality of masks to perform the patterning process. Therefore, the manufacturing process of the conventional OLED devices has problems of complicated production process, many manufacturing steps, high cost, time-consuming and the like.